Married
by Deb Rezende
Summary: O amor da sua vida vai se casar com o cara totalmente errado. E agora? Como James vai impedir que Lily, sua melhor amiga, se case e, de quebra, vai ganhar o coração dela? - JL UA


**n/a: **Oi gente! Dei uma editada na fic, corrigindo alguns erros, mas a história se manteve. Espero reviews, ok? :)

**Resumo:**

James olhou pela janela sem realmente vê-la. Ainda pensava, amargurado, nas palavras que estavam lhe tirando o sono há três meses.

_"- Jay! – a ruiva pulou em seus braços._

_Mas não do jeito que ele gostaria que ela estivesse pulando. Um sorriso iluminava seu rosto, mas aquilo não era um bom sinal._

_- Jay, eu vou me CASAR! – ela riu, como se aquela fosse a melhor noticia do mundo. – E você vai ser meu padrinho de casamento! Ah, estou tão feliz!"_

Mas se ela pensava que ele deixaria o amor da sua vida se casar com outro assim tão facilmente, estava muito enganada.

**- capítulo único.**

- _Jay, você se lembra, não é, que tem que pegar o smoking no shopping hoje às cinco horas, certo? –_Lily tagarelava do outro lado do telefone – _Pelo amor de Deus, não se esqueça! O casamento é amanhã de manhã e, minha nossa! Eu estou tão tensa!_

- Não vou me esquecer, Lily – resmunguei – Não quando você me liga de cinco em cinco minutos para lembrar!

Há três meses, três terríveis meses, Lily me falava desse bendito smoking, dessa bendita festa, e desse bendito casamento! Será que ela simplesmente não podia ligar para Marlene e discutir os detalhes com ela? Será que ela não podia entender que eu não estava nem remotamente interessado em alianças, vestidos e bolos? Porque eu não estava.

A única coisa em que estava interessado era em Lily. E no fato dela **não** se casar com o panaca do Amos Diggory. Como, céus, como ela poderia imaginar que ele seria o marido ideal para ela? Ele não sabia como tratá-la, não sabia como apreciar o brilho em seus cabelos, a animação em seus olhos verdes e seus movimentos quase dançados… Ele não sabia nada sobre ela!

- _Jay, você tá com uma voz esquisita, o que aconteceu? – _perguntou – _Eu acordei você? Ah, pelo amor de Deus, são duas horas da tarde! Ficou acordado até tarde se oferecendo pra alguma vagabunda, não é verdade? – _perguntou irritadiça – _Talvez você é quem devesse estar se casando, sabia? Daí eu e o Am poderíamos ser os padrinhos!_

- Por favor, não o chame de "Am" na minha frente, eu já pedi, é nojento – mais até do que ela poderia imaginar – Chame-o só quando estão…

Mas dizer a palavra "à sós" era muito mais do que o meu estômago me permitia. Porque isso faria com que eu imaginasse mais coisas do que gostaria.

- _Engraçado, porque ninguém gosta que eu chame o Amos assim? – _eu podia sentir a cara de intrigada que ela fazia. Sua testa ficava ligeiramente enrugada, assim como o nariz, e uma das sobrancelhas (a esquerda) ficava mais alta do que a outra. Tinha certeza que o _outro_ não podia sentir isso, e nem tinha reparado em todos esses detalhes como eu – _A Lene disse que era muito tosco, e o Sirius, ah! Você não vai acreditar no que ele me disse!_

- Vou – eu ri – Conheço o Sirius, sei as barbaridades que ele fala. O que foi dessa vez?

- _Ele disse que "Am" era o meu... – _falou uma palavra um tanto quanto feia para estar em seu vocabulário. Às vezes ela me surpreendia com isso, o que só fazia com que eu gostasse ainda mais dela – _Acredita nisso? Ele disse que eu ia me arrepender do que estava fazendo, como o Sirius pôde dizer uma coisa dessas? Amos ficou irritadíssimo quando contei, um horror!_

Sirius Black, vulgo meu melhor amigo, e Marlene McKinnon, vulgo melhor amiga de Lily Evans, eram as duas únicas pessoas do mundo que sabiam que os sentimentos que eu nutria pela minha melhor amiga não eram tão fraternais quanto ela imaginava. Mas, até aquele momento, eu esperava que eles se mantivessem calados. Grande ilusão.

Lily Evans era minha melhor amiga há exatos 20 anos. Eu nunca iria esquecer do dia em que a conheci. Tinha cinco anos e brincava com uma espada invisível quando um caminhão de mudança parou na casa em frente a minha e uma garotinha gordinha, com duas trancinhas de um laranja muito vivo e um pirulito maior do que podia carregar, saiu de lá de dentro, e começou a correr em volta de um arbusto no jardim da casa, enquanto a mãe berrava para que ela se afastasse das formigas. Nunca tinha visto nenhuma criança ser transportada para uma casa nova dentro de um caminhão.

Lily se tornou minha melhor amiga antes mesmo que eu aprendesse a escrever meu nome completo. Vinte anos passando quase todos os dias da minha vida ao seu lado, aprendendo a amar cada um de seus traços. Aprendendo a rir de suas palhaçadas, como da sua explicação de que viajar no caminhão da mudança era muito mais importante. Vendo-a se tornar a menina mais bonita do bairro. Aprendendo que ela nunca me veria mais do que como um irmão.

- Não ligue para ele – murmurei. Lutei para não completar com um "embora eu concorde completamente que ele não é o cara certo pra você".

- _Jay, posso ir pra sua casa mais tarde? – _ela perguntou – _Eu estou muito tensa, e não quero ver Amos até amanhã!_

- Por quê? – não pude deixar de perguntar, na esperança de ouvi-la dizer que, na verdade, não o queria ver nunca mais.

- _Porque vai que dá azar? – _ela riu – _E Marlene fica dizendo que vai me levar de noite para algum lugar, mas eu prefiro dormir na sua casa. Tenho que ficar linda amanhã, não é mesmo? Não posso sair para uma noitada com a Lene. Ela disse que reuniríamos Dorcas, Emmeline, Alice... Acho que vou ligar para desmarcar… Talvez um drinque só com nós quatro?_

- Tenho certeza de que você estará linda, Lil's – murmurei, mal registrando suas últimas palavras.

Porque a imagem de Lily no vestido de noiva que eu ajudei a escolher me veio novamente na cabeça. Ultimamente vinha com assustadora frequência. Assim como a pergunta da vendedora da loja: "Ah, trouxe seu noivo? É muito bacana quando os noivos opinam no vestido! E vocês formam um casal tão lindo, dá pra sentir uma aura emanando de vocês, parabéns!". Talvez fosse para ela dizer aquilo a todos os casais da loja. Foi a teoria que Lily, às gargalhadas, propôs depois de sair da loja.

- _Bom, tenho que desligar agora – _ela falou – _Mais tarde apareço aí. Amo você, Jay._

- Eu também amo você – desliguei o telefone. Ouvi o "tu tu tu" – Mais do que você imagina – completei para alguém que já não me ouvia mais.

Me larguei na cama novamente, a minha companheira regular de ultimamente, porque a minha vida era uma completa bosta. A garota que eu amava desesperadamente desde que me entendia por gente agora estava prestes a se casar com o cara totalmente errado. A minha vida não podia estar em pior momento.

A campainha tocou.

- Merda – xinguei, me levantando da cama.

Afinal, sempre há um pior momento.

- O que foi? – abri a porta muitíssimo mal-humorado.

- Também estou muito feliz por te ver, Jimmy – Sirius sorriu pra mim, me empurrando para o lado e entrando na minha casa.

É claro, é uma maravilha ter amigos que entram assim na sua casa sem nem ao menos respeitar o fato de você querer ficar sozinho, e que se largam no sofá da sua casa e ligam a sua TV a cabo.

Realmente adoro isso.

- Oi, Sirius. – falei, ainda com a porta aberta – Tchau, Sirius.

- Não seja tão grosso, James – ele fez voz de falsete, abrindo a **minha** geladeira e abrindo a **minha **garrafa de tequila.

A garrafa que eu tinha comprado pra afogar minhas mágoas e desmaiar de bêbado.

- Sirius, por favor – pedi – Eu queria muito ficar sozinho, estou morto de sono.

Não que, por um momento, eu tivesse acreditado que ele me deixaria em paz. Sirius nunca me deixaria em paz. Nunca tinha feito isso, em todos os anos que nós nos conhecíamos. A única coisa que eu queria, de verdade, era ir pra minha cama e ficar lá, morto. Ou pelo menos tentar morrer asfixiado com o travesseiro.

- Quer parar de se fingir de forte pra mim? – pediu – Eu te conheço, James.

Suspirei e baixei os ombros, me largando na minha cama novamente e ignorando Sirius. Eu não estava nem remotamente a fim de discutir qualquer assunto que fosse. Só queria ficar na minha cama amargando o fato de que amanhã teria que sorrir por um motivo que me dava uma tremenda vontade de por o meu café da manhã para fora. Eu ia ficar realmente uma beleza nas fotos.

Sabe aquela casa que é grande, mas sem divisões? Minha casa era assim. Pelo menos eu não precisava de televisão no quarto, embora teria adorado bater a porta do quarto na cara de Sirius agora.

- Almofadinhas, por favor – falei com a voz abafada por estar de cara no travesseiro – Será que dá então, pelo menos, pra ficar calado e ver só TV? A Lily já vai me matar por não ter tequila quando ela chegar aqui...

- É sobre isso que temos que conversar – falou sério.

E, veja bem, não era sempre que eu via Sirius Black sério.

- Sirius, porque você está fazendo isso? – me sentei e olhei diretamente para ele – A situação já está bastante ruim sem conversa nenhuma. Eu só quero deitar, dormir e esquecer que Lily Evans vai se casar amanhã. Não podemos deixar a conversa pra outra hora?

Engoli em seco. Mas era mesmo melhor que eu me acostumasse com isso. Daqui a pouco toda a vez que a Lily viesse na minha casa (e, na verdade, suas visitas iam diminuir drasticamente) o _adorável_e de bosta e aquele nariz de fuinha. Diggory viria com ela. E ela mesma não será mais a Lily Evans, será Lily Diggory. E depois ela vai ter filhos com a cor do cabelo dele, aquela cor horrível de nada com nada

- Não, não podemos – falou, largando a garrafa de tequila em uma das mesas ao lado do sofá e olhando pra mim com uma intensidade que, em outros tempos, poderia ter sido cômica.

Respirei fundo novamente e bufei. Nada do que eu dissesse ou fizesse faria com que ele parasse de tocar no assunto que obviamente viria e me deixasse em paz. Eu só queria poder dar vazão a toda a frustração que havia dentro de mim. Porque só se um dia sua melhor amiga se casar com um cara que não seja você é que vai entender a dor insuportável que é isso.

- Jimmy, você tem que parar de fingir que não há problema algum – ele cruzou as pernas como se fosse meu psicanalista.

- Por favor – me levantei da cama e peguei um copo d'água na geladeira – Eu geralmente não peço isso a você, mas será que dá pra ir embora?

Mais tarde eu poderia sentir remorsos pelo jeito que o estava tratando. Agora eu só queria sentir o travesseiro na cara e o álcool no sangue.

- James, você não pode deixar a Lily se casar com o Diggory – disse Sirius, sem cerimônia alguma. – Ele é o cara errado e ela vai sofrer.

Levantei a cabeça dos travesseiros a ponto de deixar os dois ouvidos livres.

- Jay, você acha realmente que a Lily vai ser feliz com o Amos? – perguntou quando viu que eu não ia responder a afirmação anterior. – James, você acha que ele está preparado para fazer Lily Evans feliz, para ter filhos e passar o resto da vida com ela? Não! Porque só tem uma pessoa no mundo pronta pra isso, cara – Sirius me olhou sério – E é você.

- Parece que ela não pensa assim, caso você não tenha reparado, colega.

- Você a conhece de verdade, James, assim como ela a você – ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Tive vontade de tacar meu copo na cara dele e o enxotar da minha casa – Não deixe ela se entregar a um cara que não merece e que ela não ama de verdade. Não prive dela a chance de ser feliz!

Olhei para ele exasperado. Não era como se eu nunca tivesse feito nenhuma daquelas considerações. Não era exatamente como se eu nunca tivesse feito nenhuma insinuação de que era hora dela procurar um novo namorado. Mas ela nunca entendia exatamente o que eu queria dizer.

- Sirius – abafei a voz de novo com o travesseiro – Entenda de uma vez por todas: ela – vai – se – casar! E, caso você não tenha percebido, eu não sou exatamente o noivo, sou?

- Já ouvi essa história antes – Sirius falou. Mas não parecia o Sirius. Estava sério demais para seus padrões normais – Quando a Lily teve seu primeiro namorado, o segundo, o terceiro... Quando a Lily conheceu o Amos...

- Pare com isso. – reclamei.

- Quando começou a namorar com ele… - ele continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido.

- Quer parar com isso?

- Quando fez um ano de namoro... – Sirius disse, ainda me ignorando.

- Sirius...! – avisei.

- Quando disse que ia casar…

- Sirius – chamei novamente e ele parou finalmente de falar – Quer parar com isso, pô?

Já era bastante doloroso saber de tudo isso, eu não precisava de nenhum tipo de lembrete. A minha própria cabeça já cuidava muito bem disso.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, falou? – me sentei depressa na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos e completamente irritado. Ou frustrado? Talvez os dois. – Ela gosta de outro, ela vai casar com outro, entendeu? Ela nunca gostou de mim do jeito que eu gosto dela, somos _irmãos_, dá pra entender isso? Acabou, qualquer coisa que eu ainda tivesse esperança… acabou!

- Não acabou, James – falou – E você nunca pode dizer que tentou, não é verdade?

- Você não pode saber disso... – murmurei.

- Você nunca tirou da cabeça dela que era o irmão mais velho, tirou? – disse Sirius – Não, não tirou. Teve medo de perder a amizade dela, e eu entendo isso. Mas agora é a última chance. Em menos de 24 horas ela vai estar casada, cara.

- Muito obrigado por lembrar.

24 horas nunca me pareceu tão pouco tempo. Eu a veria entrando de branco, absolutamente linda, os cabelos de cor única iam contrastar, vermelhos, perfeitamente com o vestido mais bonito que ela podia ter escolhido. Mas a noiva não era minha e o sonho não era meu.

Era um pesadelo.

- James – disse Sirius – Eu não posso fazer mágica, cara, e não posso fazer você ver que ainda há uma saída. Eu só posso te fazer perceber que, se deixar as coisas como estão, você vai perder o amor da sua vida e vai ajudá-la a acabar com a própria vida.

- Você se importa, Am? – perguntei ao meu noivo.

Eu estava parada em frente a minha casa, onde Amos Diggory tinha ido para me desejar uma feliz ultima noite de solteira e pegar uma garrafa de vinho. Era inacreditável que dentro de poucas horas eu estaria _casada_.

- Não exatamente – ele disse simplesmente e entrou no carro – Desde que você devolva aquelas chaves. Tenho que ir agora, querida.

- Amos… - comecei.

Já tínhamos tido aquela conversa muitas vezes. Amos insistia que eu devolvesse as chaves que tinha do apartamento de James desde que ele tinha comprado, há sabe-se lá Deus quanto tempo.

- Lily, não vamos insistir nisso novamente, vamos? – ele disse um pouco mais exasperado do que eu acharia educado – Só devolva as chaves. Não vamos brigar antes mesmo de casar, vamos?

Ele sorriu e eu engoli o que queria dizer. De certa forma, ele tinha razão. Sobre a parte de brigar.

- Vejo você amanhã? – brinquei, ignorando a coisa das chaves.

- Talvez – ele piscou o olho e deu partida no carro.

Suspirei e respirei fundo novamente. Para quem não queria ter visto o noivo no dia que antecede o casamento, eu tinha o visto até demais. Era melhor ir arrumar minhas coisas, eu não queria dormir sozinha. Ainda eram sete horas, talvez James não estivesse em casa quando eu fosse para lá, não disse que iria tão cedo. Pelo menos eu ainda tinha a chave.

"Ainda" porque Amos não tinha desistido de que eu a devolvesse: não se sentia muito confortável que sua esposa tivesse a chave do apartamento de outro cara. Mesmo que esse outro cara fosse o melhor amigo de infância dela.

A palavra "esposa" fez meu estomago revirar. Ou talvez tenha sido a idéia de devolver a chave do apartamento de Jay e pedir a minha de volta. Era quase como se fosse um pedaço de mim…

- Marlene! – berrei de susto.

Porque a minha melhor amiga estava parada na porta do meu apartamento, e eu, distraída, não tinha visto quando saí do elevador.

- Hei, Lily! – ela sorriu abertamente e me deu um abraço – Onde estava? Estou há séculos tocando essa campainha.

- Estava lá em baixo com Amos – sorri e abri a porta.

Olhei pro meu apartamento. Haviam algumas poucas caixas lá, com algumas roupas. Amos não quisera levar nenhum dos meus enfeites para nossa casa, nem nada dos meus utensílios de decoração. Isso tinha me revoltado no começo, mas agora não me incomodava tanto.

- O que a traz aqui? – perguntei animada, servindo uma taça de vinho – Vai querer ir comigo para casa do James?

- Vou ter que passar essa – Marlene aceitou a taça e sorriu – Passei só pra te dar um abraço. Preciso passar no shopping pra pegar meu vestido.

- Se eu não tivesse marcado com James iria com você – beberiquei um pouco de vinho.

- Na verdade, Lily… - ela colocou a taça na minha mesinha – Preciso ter uma conversa séria com você.

Então percebi a cara séria dela e me calei. Porque, veja bem, Marlene nunca é exatamente séria. Está sempre provocando e falando bobagem, e tagarelando como se nunca tivesse falado na vida!

- O que houve? – estreitei os olhos e me sentei.

Marlene deu um sorriso que eu conhecia muito bem.

Porque era o mesmo sorriso que ela estava dando continuamente há três meses.

Embora Marlene sempre me apoiasse em tudo o que eu fazia, o casamento não era uma coisa em que eu ganhava muito o seu apoio. É claro que ela tinha sido ótima, me ajudando com a decoração, com os vestidos e as daminhas. Mas nenhum dos meus amigos era exatamente a favor do meu casamento. Só James, porque ele sempre me apoiava em tudo o que eu fazia e era o melhor amigo do mundo. Porque Marlene não podia simplesmente entender que eu _queria_ me casar e estava perfeitamente feliz com isso? Ela – assim como meu pai e Sirius – não era completamente a favor do meu casamento, e dizia que eu tinha escolhido o homem errado, que a gente não se conhecia direito e que eu tinha sido muito precipitada. Mas eu acho que um ano de relacionamento está muito bom, obrigada. Afinal, onde mais eu iria achar um cara que quisesse se relacionar por mais de seis meses?

- Não, de novo não! – suspirei cansada.

- Não vou falar nada contra o seu casamento – Lene sorriu – Eu já não lhe disse um milhão de vezes a minha opinião? Disse! E, se você continua nisso é porque tem certeza. Não quero lhe magoar, Lil's, não quero mesmo. Quero te perguntar umas coisas.

- Perguntar que tip...? – tentei falar, mas Marlene me calou com o olhar.

Ai meu Deus, será que James passou pra pegar o smoking? Talvez eu devesse passar na loja só pra verificar, eles fecham às nove…

- Lily, você é feliz com o Amos? – Lene perguntou de supetão.

- Claro que sim! – respondi automaticamente. Se eu não fosse, porque estaria me casando com ele? – Que pergunta mais sem sentido!

- Ele satisfaz você? – continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido. – Eu sou sua melhor amiga, pode me dizer. Os seus beijos fazem você levitar, fazem você esquecer seu nome? O jeito como ele te toca faz você querer explodir o mundo e sentir mais?

- Claro que sim – respondi, absolutamente corada. – Porque você está me perguntando essas coisas, sua louca?

Isso lá era pergunta de se fazer para uma quase senhora? Tremi.

- Ele faz você se sentir única, Lily? – perguntou Marlene – Ele sabe quando você está feliz, triste ou preocupada com só um olhar ou toque?

Não respondi. Acho que essas perguntas são meio retóricas.

- Ele faz seu coração vibrar, Lily? – Lene sorriu, como se aprovasse meu silêncio e achasse que ele era a resposta pelas suas perguntas sem sentido algum – Ele é doce com você, ao mesmo tempo em que não tem amarra nenhuma pra te mandar pra merda?

Marlene é ridícula, Amos nunca me mandaria pra merda! James é quem faz essas coisas, ele é tosco! Aposto como deve ter enchido a cara, ele sempre faz isso de sexta à noite!

- Ele conhece todas as suas manias? – perguntou Lene, e eu já estava sinceramente enjoada com aquilo – Ele conhece seus hábitos, seus trejeitos e seus gostos?

- Marlene, quer parar com isso? – pedi, abrindo geladeira e pegando meu pote de nutella.

- Ele já trouxe chocolate meio amargo ao invés do branco? – o olhar da Lene pousou na caixa de bombons de chocolate branco que Amos tinha me dado há dois dias.

Revirei os olhos, é claro que o que conta é a intenção.

- Ele fica satisfeito com qualquer programa que você queira fazer? – perguntou Lene, obviamente lembrando do dia que eu a contei que Amos se negou categoricamente a noitada de filmes de Bang Bang que eu tinha sugerido.

- Se você está perguntando isso por causa do Bang Bang, Lene, não sei qual era o problema afinal! – respondi – Eu e James nos divertimos horrores com esses filmes um dia desses e….

Marlene sorriu de lado e eu me calei, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, Lene, quer parar com isso? – falei – Não é uma coisa legal pra ficar falando comigo, sabe? É a véspera do meu casamento, poxa!

- Eu sei Lily, e eu realmente lamento por dizer isso – disse – Mas, perceba, pense nisso! Olhe pra sua casa! Ele quer dominar você, não quer que você leve suas coisas, quer que você se afaste dos seus amigos! Lil's, isso não é justo!

- Lene, ele tem a opinião dele... – murmurei.

Porque eu estava achando tudo aquilo um pouco injusto demais. Amos não era todo esse monstro que todo mundo achava que ele era! Era doce, engraçado, bonito, e ele realmente gostava de mim!

- Eu já vou, Lily – Lene pegou sua bolsa em cima da minha poltrona felpuda. Eu ia dá-la ao James, ele a adorava e Amos não a queria na casa... – Desculpe dizer tudo isso. Eu só me preocupo com você, Lily, eu realmente me preocupo.

- Ah… – me espantei. Não que eu realmente estivesse gostando da seção de perguntas. – Obrigada, então.

Olhei pra mesinha onde estavam os chocolates que eu nem pensara em abrir. As chaves da casa do James estavam ali, eu teria que devolver essa noite se não quisesse ter a primeira briga do meu casamento.

Casamento!

- Bom, vamos. Abre a porta pra mim senão eu não volto – disse Lene em tom de brincadeira – Você tem que descansar, já que vai se casar amanhã.

- Não fale assim – pedi – Você é minha madrinha!

Lene sorriu com certa impaciência, como se eu tivesse rompido uma barreira invisível.

- Se você estivesse se casando com o homem certo, Lily, nada me faria mais feliz do que segurar o seu buquê. – ela pegou a chave do carro na bolsa. – Enquanto isso, não posso fazer muita coisa.

Então eu explodi, e você não pode realmente me culpar por isso. Eu estava sobre uma enorme pressão, ia me casar dentro de poucas horas, dois dos meus melhores amigos claramente não me apoiavam (se Sirius estivesse aqui, teria falado coisas mil vezes piores sobre Amos), meu pai não me apoiava e o pintor tinha pintado a parede da minha futura casa de verde quando eu tinha deixado muito claro que queria vermelho, e você esperava que eu realmente aguentasse quieta? Não.

- Porque você não pode me apoiar? – falei ligeiramente mais alto do que pretendia – Eu estou feliz, ok? Eu vou ser feliz! Porque não pode simplesmente me abraçar como James faz e dizer que está feliz por dentro?

- Porque isso nos mataria por dentro - Lene deu um sorriso duro pouco característico seu – Assim como mata o James.

Eu pensava na "conversa" que tinha tido com Marlene há uma hora atrás, antes dela sair da minha casa com aquele sorriso pouco próprio, enquanto dirigia pra casa de James. Não era realmente longe da minha (o quê? Cinco minutos de carro?), mas eu tinha passado no shopping para pegar o smoking que ele esqueceu, como eu tinha certeza que esqueceria. Era bom me acostumar a dirigir para a casa do Jay quando me cassasse, porque ia morar do outro lado da cidade.

Era quase como se uma parte de mim estivesse morrendo ao invés de se casar.

Mas não porque, a despeito do que Marlene e meu pai diziam, eu estava me casando com o homem errado, nada disso! Amos era um homem maravilhoso, e gostava muito de mim, assim como eu gostava dele!

Estacionei em frente ao prédio do James e olhei bem para aquele lugar onde vinha pelo menos uma vez por dia. Tinha sido mais a minha casa do que o meu próprio apartamento. Não sei quantas vezes eu dormi aí, nem quantas noites passei bebendo com James e vendo nossos filmes idiotas e favoritos. Ele sempre fora o meu melhor amigo… sempre presente na minha vida, sempre sendo a melhor pessoa do mundo pra mim. Amos tinha ciúmes de Jay, mas como eu viveria sem ele?

Abaixei a cabeça no volante.

A verdade é que eu não sabia como viveria longe de James Potter.

- Hey – falou uma voz que me fez olhar imediatamente pelo vidro – O que está fazendo aqui embaixo? Porque não subiu ainda?

James estava debruçado na janela do meu carro com um coco na mão. Devia ter ido dar uma volta, ver o mar… Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava tenso. Era uma sorte que morasse de frente para o mar, uma sorte mesmo.

- Estava só pensando – sorri, pegando minha bolsa do banco de trás.

Sai do carro e o abracei. Era como se eu estivesse indo para casa depois de um dia muito longo. E, de certa forma, eu realmente estava.

- Quer dar uma volta na praia? – me convidou, ainda me abraçando e fechado a porta do carro às minhas costas – Acabei de voltar de lá, mas não vou me incomodar de ir novamente se for com você.

Eu sorri, mas acho que não deu muito certo. Estava com uma tremenda vontade de chorar, e eu nem sabia por quê. Talvez fosse a enorme pressão que eu estava sentindo desabando na minha cabeça. Agradeci mais uma vez por ter Jay ao meu lado e segurei sua mão enquanto caminhávamos como irmãos em direção à praia.

Sirius saiu da minha casa depois dos seus avisos inúteis e dolorosos, e seus sorrisos duros e maduros. Devia ter ficado horas na frente de um espelho, treinando aquela expressão idiota que me deixava apreensivo. Como se eu realmente precisasse mais disso.

- O mar está um pouco revoltado hoje, James – disse a dona da barraca da água de coco.

Eu realmente não estava mais aguentando ficar naquele apartamento aberto e terrivelmente opressor. Cada espaço da minha casa cheirava a Lily Evans e me fazia lembrar dos três meses que tanto me assombravam.

Ser conhecido pela mulher da água de coco não era nada de novo. O número de vezes que eu saia de casa louco por um banho de mar ou para sentar diante daquela imensidão azul e pensar… era incontável.

- Talvez o que eu queria mesmo seja me afogar, Helga – respondi e paguei pela minha água de coco.

Ou talvez o mar só estivesse combinando comigo hoje.

Sentei diante do mar, depois de caminhar um pouco e atirar conchinhas de volta à água, como eu gostava tanto de fazer, mas até aquele lugar me trazia lembranças de Lily, lembranças de dias mais felizes. Ela correndo em direção ao mar, seu corpo magnífico reluzindo à luz do sol, seus cabelos sedosos voando e seu sorriso perfeito faiscando como se estivesse dentro de mim…

Porque minha vida tinha que ser esse completo fracasso? Sim, porque se existia um fracassado no mundo, ele era eu. Não tinha somente perdido o amor da minha vida, eu o deixara ir. Eu nunca tive coragem de encostá-la na parede e tomar sua boca para mim. Eu nunca fui capaz de tornar os meus desejos coisas maiores do que sonhos… E tive tantos momentos! Agora, a cada segundo que passava, ela se tornava menos minha do que jamais havia sido!

Ela nunca mais dormiria na minha casa, na minha cama, como minha irmã. Eu nunca mais velaria seu sono, na esperança de ouvi-la murmurar meu nome. Eu nunca mais veria sua cara confusa ao acordar, nem teria o gosto de levar o seu café na cama. A verdade é que eu nunca mais a teria, e talvez nunca devesse ter tido por esses breves momentos.

O barulho do carro dela me vez parar. Eu não estava realmente longe da pista, e reconheceria o barulho daquele motor mesmo em meio a milhares de carros iguais ao dela. Duvidava que essa era uma coisa que _ele_ pudesse fazer.

- Hey! – me debrucei no vidro do carro dela. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no volante e seu cabelo caia feito uma cascata ao seu redor. Me perguntei porque ela estaria nessa posição: só o fazia quanto estava realmente tensa - O que está fazendo aqui embaixo? Porque não subiu ainda?

Ela virou a cabeça rapidamente na minha direção, como se ansiasse por me ver e abriu o seu sorriso radiante que tanto fazia meu coração vibrar. Eu amava aquele sorriso com todas as forças que podia e algumas mais.

- Estava só pensando – respondeu, saindo do carro e se jogando nos meus braços. Retribui seu abraço como se minha vida dependesse disso. E, de certa forma, dependia.

- Quer dar uma volta na praia? – convidei em seu ouvido, enquanto fechava a porta do carro dela – Acabei de voltar de lá, mas não vou me incomodar de ir novamente se for com você.

Lily sorriu pra mim e me deu a mão, num gesto muito nosso. O tão conhecido aperto em minhas entranhas se fez presente mais uma vez enquanto eu caminhava em sua companhia em direção a areia que tinha acabado de deixar.

- Peguei seu smoking – ela me olhou aborrecida, embora estragasse o efeito pelo seu ar travesso demais – Eu sabia que você não iria pegar.

Por mim, esse smoking iria pelos ares. Mas é claro que eu não podia falar uma coisa dessas na frente de Lily, por isso respondi:

- Desculpe – menti – Sirius veio aqui em casa, depois acabei pegando no sono.

- Esquece isso – ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo – Eu não vou ficar brava com você.

Se sentou mais perto do mar do que eu tinha sentado um pouco mais cedo e eu me sentei o seu lado. Podia sentir o calor da sua pele e a essência do seu perfume único.

- Você está tensa – falei – O que foi que aconteceu?

Lily olhou fixamente par ao mar.

- Tenho que devolver suas chaves.

Por um momento, antes de registrar o que suas palavras queriam dizer, tive uma vontade macabra de rir. Porque, de um modo muito sombrio, era como se ela estivesse terminando um relacionamento comigo. Depois compreendi o que queriam dizer e me senti ao mesmo tempo furioso e machucado. Porque devolver a chave do meu apartamento era sair um pouco mais da minha vida. Lily tinha essa chave desde que comprei minha casa, talvez a casa fosse mais dela do que minha!

- Ah – foi o máximo que eu pude me obrigar a dizer.

Eu pensei no chaveiro lá em cima, na minha mesa de cabeceira. Teria que devolver as chaves do apartamento de Lily, então. O que era meio óbvio, porque ela ia se mudar. Mais uma parte dela que se esvairia por entre meus dedos.

Ficamos em um silêncio incômodo, mas eu não conseguia me obrigar a falar nada, sinceramente. Pensei, mais uma vez, nas coisas que Sirius e Marlene me falaram. Era minha última chance… Tirando o fato de que não havia chance alguma para ser a última.

- Desculpe por isso – ela se virou pra mim, me forçando a encarar aqueles olhos espantosamente verdes – Desculpe realmente, Jay! Mas que escolha eu tenho?

- Não estou te culpando – respondi som sinceridade – Não precisa ficar se explicando, Lil's, não precisa mesmo.

Porque, sinceramente, não faria diferença. Era só mais uma prova de que Amos não era o homem pra ela, se não sabia respeitar suas vontades e suas amizades. Mas pensar nisso agora não melhoraria as coisas.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo fiquei encarando o mar e sentido a presença de Lily ao meu lado. Não sei exatamente quando passei o braço pelos seus ombros e acariciei sua cabeça com doçura. Em geral, eu nunca sabia quando exatamente começava a fazer as coisas com Lily.

- Vamos para casa, Jay? – ela pediu baixinho – Está um pouco frio aqui.

E, como sempre, eu atendi ao seu desejo, tirando minha camisa e colocando-a em seus ombros, passando os braços protetoramente sobre ela, desejando que aquele momento pudesse parar e durar para todo o sempre.

- Você está muito quieta, Lily – falei enquanto fechava a porta de casa e ela se largava na minha cama.

- Estou com medo, Jay – murmurou com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto enterrado no meu travesseiro. Não pude deixar de lembrar de mim mesmo, há horas atrás.

A voz de Sirius ecoava em minha mente. _Faça alguma coisa!_ Eu não podia deixar de apreciar como ela estava ainda mais bonita hoje…

- Do casamento? – perguntei baixinho – Você vai se dar bem.

- Você acha que o Amos é o homem certo pra mim? – ela me olhou com intensidade – Porque o papai, o Sirius e a Marlene acham que não…

Eu sinceramente não sabia como responder aquilo. Porque é claro que eu achava que o Amos não era o homem certo pra ela, porque quem era certo pra ela se encontrava exatamente na sua frente há 20 anos. Mas eu não podia dizer isso. Por mais que Sirius e Marlene enchessem a minha cabeça de caraminholas, por mais que o pai dela apertasse a minha mão, piscasse o olho e me chamasse de genro, era Amos que Lily amava. E não eu.

- Você o ama, Lily – respondi a contragosto. Eu não estava mentindo, infelizmente – Só isso importa. Não ligue para as besteiras que Sirius e Marlene tenham lhe dito.

- Eles não me disseram besteira alguma… - ela me olhou com mais intensidade ainda.

Eu conhecia muito bem esse olhar de Lily. Era o que ela geralmente fazia quando seu cérebro estava a mil por hora, e ela estava chegando a uma difícil decisão ou aceitando uma dolorosa verdade. Meu peito ardeu em chamas vivas, mas eu lutei contra qualquer tipo de esperança tola que pudesse vir a sentir.

Não respondi nada. Ela notou isso.

- Jay, tem chocolate? – mudou bruscamente de assunto.

- Tem – respondi automaticamente – 70% amargo, o seu favorito.

Ela pegou o potinho (que, na verdade, de "inho" não tinha nada) e me olhou com curiosidade, mais curiosidade ainda, aquela expressão fixa no seu rosto. Olhou pro smoking que estava jogado no sofá.

- Obrigada – sorriu de lado. No meu peito, coisas se mexiam e remexiam.

- Então… você vai mesmo ter que devolver minhas chaves?

Ela me olhou com tristeza e deitou na cama. Me deitei ao seu lado, lamentando que fosse a última vez que eu poderia fazê-lo. As palavras de Sirius ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça, eu não conseguia esquecê-las por mais que lutasse para ignorá-las. Lily apoiou a cabeça no meu peito, comendo os chocolates como se ainda fosse uma criança de 11 anos enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos sedosos.

- Eu não quero ter que fazer isso, Jay – ela lambeu os dedos. Desviei o olhar e o fixei na cômoda – Não quero mesmo. As chaves da sua casa, eu as tenho desde que compramos esse apartamento, lembra? É parte de mim.

- Lembro vagamente desse dia – sorri e acariciei seus cabelos – Você não disse que me ajudaria a pintar o apartamento e jogou uma lata de tinta vermelha na sala?

Ela riu com gosto.

- Talvez – e olhou pra parede que tinha permanecido do mesmo jeito até então.

- E se lembra da parede que desenhamos com canetinha igual fazíamos quando tínhamos 10 anos? – olhei pra parede ao meu lado, cheia de corações, estrelas e bonequinhos.

Meus olhos arderam, porque mais uma vez eu me dava conta de que o amor da minha vida agora não estaria mais nela. Agora eu me dava conta ainda mais claramente que ela seria de outro homem, seria permanentemente de outro. E eu ficaria aqui pra sempre, me deitando com todas para tentar encontrar somente uma.

- Agora a minha garotinha vai se casar – tentei falar isso em um tom leve e descontraído. Falhei miseravelmente, parecia mais a voz de alguém à beira da morte.

Então, com uma pitada de humor negro, eu me lembrei que era mais ou menos alguma coisa assim.

- Jay, eu… - ela começou a falar, mas seu celular tocou. Olhou no identificador de chamadas e fez uma careta – Amos.

Me animei com sua careta, mas me repreendi por isso. Ela não falava nada, só ouvia.

- Você não manda em mim, Amos – falou em tom cordial.

Me olhou e revirou os olhos.

- Não vejo o porquê de… Mas… Ah, ok Amos… - suspirou – Estou indo… Tchau.

- Algum problema? – perguntei.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e eu pude ter uma ideia básica do problema.

- Amos morre de ciúmes de você, Jay – ela suspirou – Ele ligou lá em casa e viu a mensagem que eu tinha deixado na secretária eletrônica, avisando que eu iria dormir na sua casa. Não gostou muito…

Meu peito se encheu de indignação.

- Ele não é o seu dono, Lily – reclamei.

As palavras de Sirius ecoaram com mais força ainda em minha mente… _Faça alguma coisa!_

- Eu sei, Jay, e eu realmente não queria ir embora – ela deixou as chaves em cima da cama – Nem devolver isso – me olhou com tristeza – Mas eu quero evitar uma briga, entende, é o nosso casamento… Bom, me leva até o elevador, Jay?

Como num filme, ela me abraçou e eu não respirei. Como num filme, eu vi tudo em câmera lenta, todos os passos, todas as respirações e uma única realidade: ela vai se casar. Ela vai se casar amanhã e tudo estará perdido. Ela sairá por essa porta e não será mais Lily, a melhor amiga do James. Ela será Lily, a esposa de Amos Diggory.

Como em um filme ela deu uma última olhada na chave que agora estava em cima da minha cama e no meu apartamento, deu uma olhada em mim e entrou no elevador.

Então, eu não sei como, não sei quando e nem sei exatamente o porquê de ter feito isso. Porque as palavras de Sirius explodiram com toda a força em minha mente, os meus próprios desejos explodiram em meu corpo, tudo explodiu e o chão pareceu fugir dos meus pés. Não existia mais nada no mundo, eu não ligava à mínima se ela iria se casar amanhã, se tinha se casado ontem ou se o faria em 10 anos. Eu só me importava com ela, com o fato de ela ser o amor da minha vida e estar indo embora.

- Lily – segurei seu pulso quando a porta do elevador começou a fechar. Meu coração batia alucinadamente rápido e minha voz parecia mais rouca do que de costume – Lily, eu amo você.

A porta parou e Lily olhou pra mim.

- Eu sei, Jay – sorriu – Eu também te amo muito, você é meu ir…

A puxei do elevador com mais força do que deveria e sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Pensando somente que ela se casaria amanhã e que eu queria que tudo o mais fosse para o quinto dos infernos.

A beijei.

Talvez tenha sido pelo fato desse beijo estar guardado há 20 anos, talvez tenha sido pelo fato de que eu estava beijando a mulher da minha vida, ou pelo fato de que ela iria se casar... Mas eu beijei Lily Evans como nunca havia beijado ninguém, decidido a colocar nesse ato 20 anos de palavras não ditas, 20 anos de sentimentos guardados e 20 anos do mais puro amor do mundo.

Segurei-a firmemente pelos cabelos perfumados que eu sempre sonhei em tocar enquanto a puxava para fora do elevador e a encostava em uma parede qualquer, pedindo passagem pra aprofundar o beijo que eu desejei durante toda a minha vida. Lily ainda permanecia na mesma posição, e uma parte de mim começava a sentir uma culpa que eu não queria sentir agora.

- Eu amo você – murmurei sobre seus lábios, acariciando seu rosto e sua cintura e me sentindo o mais feliz dos homens – Eu amo você desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez descendo daquele caminhão de mudanças. Eu amo cada gesto seu, cada sorriso, cada olhar… Eu amo você há vinte anos, Lily. Eu te amo muito mais do que um irmão. Eu te amo muito mais do que qualquer homem pode amar uma mulher.

Então, inesperadamente, ela passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço como se uma força invisível a guiasse e agarrou com força meus cabelos, enquanto colava seus lábios aos meus. Com uma sensação de inexplicável felicidade, eu a beijei, correspondendo aos impulsos guardados por duas décadas.

Por mais que eu já tenha beijado uma quantidade significativa de garotas, nenhuma delas seria comparável a Lily Evans, suas mãos pequenas como rastros de fogo pela minha pele, sua língua se entrelaçando na minha como se tivéssemos ensaiado essa dança por anos. Sua perna em torno da minha cintura e minhas mãos passeando livres pelo seu corpo. Minha boca explorava a sua em total estado de êxtase. Eu estava no céu e isso ainda era só o começo. Eu me recusava, mordendo o seu lábio inferior, a buscar oxigênio. Queria beijar cada parte do seu corpo, queria dar vazão a todos os desejos reprimidos por anos e anos.

Queria que o celular dela nunca tocasse.

- A-alô? – disse trêmula, uma mão ainda envolta em meu pescoço, meus lábios beijando cada extremidade do seu pescoço que eu conseguia encontrar, não dando a mínima para quem poderia ser no telefone. Se o mundo explodisse nesse momento, ainda assim eu não daria à mínima.

- Q-quê? – sua respiração entrecortada estava acelerada. Mordi seu lóbulo, apertando sua cintura e segurando com firmeza a perna que ainda estava ao meu redor.

- A-ah – gaguejou. Eu beijei seu queixo – É. Ca-casamento. Sei.

A apertei com mais força ao ouvir suas palavras, isolando qualquer lembrança, qualquer culpa, qualquer coisa.

- Tchau, mamãe. – ela falou inesperadamente e desligou o telefone, voltando a me beijar.

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam horrivelmente quando consegui finalmente abrir a porta do meu apartamento e me largar naquela cama horrivelmente fria e solitária. Meu corpo todo ainda ardia em brasa, como se James tivesse me tocado a menos de um segundo.

Me lembrava vagamente de como havia chegado em casa, do meu celular tocando uma segunda vez e do pânico ao ver o nome de Amos no identificador, imaginando, insana, que ele pudesse ver o que eu estava fazendo naquele momento. Me lembrava mais vagamente ainda de me afastar de James e fugir pela escadaria de incêndio com James chamando meu nome, mas aparentemente sem forças para me seguir, colado à porta do seu apartamento que tínhamos conseguido chegar às cegas, sem realmente saber como.

Abracei meu travesseiro igualmente frio e solitário, pensando em como tudo aquilo era terrivelmente proibido – e inescrupulosamente bom. Minha cabeça girava com força, entorpecida pelas lembranças das sensações que James, o homem que tinha me levado aos céus, me dera.

Não, ele era James, o meu melhor amigo. E eu me casaria em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Mas não estava assim tão convicta em relação ao noivo.

- Lily? – alguém me sacudia com leveza – Acorde querida, estamos atrasadas!

Levei alguns segundos para reconhecer a voz da minha mãe. Minha cabeça parecia estranhamente vazia e eu tinha a impressão de ter sido atropelada por duzentos caminhões de mudança. Tinha a sensação de não ter dormido muito mais do que duas horas quando me lembrei que dia era hoje e porque meus sonhos envolviam elevadores e véus rasgados.

- Que horas são, mamãe? – perguntei, passando a mão pelo rosto. Pelo estado em que estava a região dos meus olhos, eu tinha dormido de rímel.

- São seis horas, Lily – mamãe disse, abrindo as cortinas do meu quarto – E estamos atrasadas pra ir pro salão.

- Tão cedo...? – me afundei um pouco mais nos travesseiros. Mas ainda assim podia sentir o olhar irritadiço da minha mãe. Suspirei. – Ok, ok – falei, me levantando. – Separa alguma coisa pra mim vestir? Vou tomar um banho.

Olhei para mim mesma no espelho: eu estava verdadeiramente pavorosa. Não me surpreenderia se alguém me dissesse que tinha tomado todas ontem, porque minha cabeça doía como se estivesse com uma ressaca terrível. Minhas mãos tremiam novamente enquanto eu me despia e me perguntava: _o que eu vou fazer?_

A água caía na minha cabeça e levava um pouco do meu pânico. Eu tinha traído o meu noivo, o homem com quem eu estaria me casando em quatro horas. Eu tinha o traído com o meu melhor amigo. Com o homem que, por vinte anos, tinha sido meu irmão.

Eu estava completamente ferrada.

- Lily – mamãe me chamou – Marlene ligou avisando que vai estar em nossa casa de campo supervisionando a decoração.

- Achei que papai estaria fazendo isso – falei com a maior calma que pude reunir.

- Estaria – mamãe revirou os olhos – Mas seu pai está enchendo a cara de champanhe, como era previsível.

Dei uma risada rouca e forçada, engolindo a bola que parecia ter se formado em minha garganta. Cada parte do meu corpo parecia estar em brasa novamente quando eu encostei a cabeça no azulejo frio e repassei o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Repassei o choque, o êxtase, o céu...

- Você toma café mais tarde querida, no salão – mamãe me apressou, enquanto eu ia, iludida, em direção ao meu iogurte matinal. – Estamos realmente atrasadas, e você esta com uma cara pavorosa!

- Obrigada, mamãe – sorri. Mas acho que não saiu nada mais bonito que um esgar.

Eu tinha a impressão de estar suando frio, mesmo que o ar condicionado estivesse no máximo. Eu queria fugir, eu queria correr, eu queria esquecer e nunca mais ser forçada a repassar na minha cabeça a cena do beijo do James. Mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais tudo se impregnava em mim. Cada toque, cada arrepio, cada cheiro...

Eu queria não estar trancafiada em um salão idiota, com um monte de gente ao meu redor que não fazia a menor idéia do que eu estava passando. Eu não queria que todo mundo ficasse me tratando bem e me dando sorrisinhos porque eu era a noiva e hoje era o meu dia. Eu queria que não tivesse uma pasta verde na minha cara me fazendo imaginar o quão pavorosa eu deveria estar. Eu queria não imaginar o quanto Jay riria se me visse assim.

- Lily, onde você vai? – perguntou minha mãe, enquanto uma mulher fazia as unhas dela.

Ignorei o seu chamado, assim como ignorei a exclamação de surpresa da menina que fazia as unhas dos meus pés. Eu não estava ligando para muita coisa agora. Esse não foi o "Dia da Noiva" que eu sonhei todas as vezes que planejava o dia do meu casamento. Eu só queria, na realidade, que alguém jogasse uma pedra na minha cabeça e me tirasse do melhor sonho que acabou virando o pior pesadelo.

- Alô? – falei, mordendo o lábio e me sentindo mais idiota ainda por ter um **animal** vivo na minha barriga. Eu não tinha essas reações idiotas quando ligava para James.

- _Se você está ligando pra mim, bom, realmente perdeu seu tempo. Eu morri. Ou, se não morri ainda, estou a caminho de me afogar no mar. Deixe seu recado após o bip e lhe retorno em outra vida, otário._

Um arrepio perpassou meu corpo, mas não estava diretamente relacionado à mensagem, ainda que ela tivesse me apavorado. Ouvir aquela voz fazia com que eu me lembrasse do que ela me dizia ao pé do ouvido na noite anterior, das suas juras de amor, dos seus beijos cálidos...

- Oi, Jay – limpei a garganta – Bom, não sei onde você está, mas essa sua mensagem na secretária eletrônica é realmente idiota. Eu… Bom, eu estou no salão e tem um monte de creme verde na minha cara, e… e você realmente iria rir de mim se pudesse me ver agora… E eu realmente gostaria que pudesse. Enfim. Eu realmente, realmente gostaria de saber onde você está, ok? Por favor, me avise. Eu… Quero te ver, Jay. Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu… Me ligue, ok? E tire essa mensagem idiota. Você não se mataria, você não me deixaria aqui… sozinha. Me ligue. Por favor.

Apoiei o telefone na boca e respirei fundo. Ali, perto de mim, estava o vestido que eu colocaria em poucas horas. O sapato incrivelmente alto em que esperavam que eu pudesse me equilibrar e o toucado de fios prata que o próprio James tinha comprado pra mim, dizendo que eu pareceria ainda mais uma princesa com ele do que já parecia. Eu só queria que o tempo passasse devagar... Mas o fator tempo era realmente um cara engraçado. Quando você mais quer que ele passe lenta e vagarosamente, ele decide acelerar e te deixar na mão.

Cada minuto que se passava era como um pedaço de mim que morria. Meu cérebro estava a mil, com lembranças e pensamentos de todos os momentos que tinham me levado àquele lugar. Cada incerteza se tornava mil vezes pior enquanto depiladores, maquiadores e cabeleireiros se apresentavam ao meu redor.

Mas ninguém conseguia controlar a noiva aos prantos.

- Você está linda, querida – disse mamãe me olhando emocionada.

- Obrigada, mãe – sorri maquinalmente.

Alguém vestida de noiva me encarava no espelho, realmente bonita, seu vestido alvo contrastava perfeitamente com seus cabelos vermelhos, presos em um coque solto no alto da cabeça, com um toucado de fios de prata na cabeça. Seu vestido era simples e bonito. Era branco, solto, quase como se tivesse sido cuidadosamente rasgado, leve como se tivesse sido tecido com fios de água. Sua boca vermelha contrastava com seus olhos verdes, cheios de lágrimas que não eram de emoção.

- São onze e meia – ela apertou meu pulso de leve – Seu pai já está aí para buscá-la e eu vou no outro carro com a Lene, ok? É melhor descer logo e se apressar.

Assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Eu sentia que vomitaria se tentasse.

- Você está maravilhosa – disse. Mas eu pude ver alguma coisa diferente em seu olhar agora. Alguma coisa que a caracterizava ainda mais como minha mãe – Hoje começa uma nova etapa da sua vida, querida. Não tenha medo de fazer o que seu coração manda, Lily. Mesmo que esteja em cima da hora, você sempre pode consertar um erro, lembre-se disso, meu bem.

- Porque está me dizendo isso? – perguntei com a voz rouca.

O buquê de rosas vermelhas parecia refletir no canto do sofá. Eu tinha nojo dele. Nunca realizaria meu sonho de casar com um buquê de lírios brancos...

- Porque sou sua mãe – ela passou a mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto – E ninguém pode mais querer o que é melhor pra você do que eu.

Ela colocou o buquê em minhas mãos, me deu um beijo estalado nas bochechas artificialmente rosadas e saiu, seus saltinhos fazendo toque-toque no piso de madeira. Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho e sai em direção a porta onde meu pai me esperava, sem responder os votos de felicidade que os funcionários do salão disparavam para mim.

O telefone tocava mais uma vez, mas eu não estava nem remotamente interessado em ver quem era. Hoje, mesmo que o Papa ligasse pra mim eu não sairia da cama. Não quando as lembranças de ontem ainda estavam tão frescas na minha mente.

Nunca, nunca, jamais, em toda a minha vida, eu tinha me sentido tão _aceso_ por causa de um beijo. Mas essa deve ser a reação típica de quando você beija a mulher da sua vida. Mesmo que ela vá se casar no dia seguinte e você tenha feito isso como último recurso, medidas desesperadoras... Mas não importa de verdade.

Os anos poderiam passar, eu poderia morrer agora mesmo, e nada me tiraria a lembrança do corpo de Lily, das sensações únicas que ela me despertava, dos seus lábios vermelhos e quentes – assustadoramente quentes – pressionados aos meus enquanto duas mãos ágeis de unhas compridas arranhavam minhas costas por dentro da camisa, queimando minha pele...

A única parte desse sonho que não parecia nem remotamente perfeita era aquela maldita ligação. Mesmo que eu odiasse Amos Diggory por princípio, esse sentimento nunca tinha sido tão forte quanto hoje. Porque, meu Deus, porque ele tinha que ligar justo naquele momento? Porque ele simplesmente não morria ou se mudava para bem longe?

Não, ele ia se casar hoje com a minha melhor amiga. Que, curiosamente, também é a mulher que eu amo.

Minha vida não poderia estar pior.

- Ah, olá Jones – falei para o meu amigo imaginário que tanto vinha me ajudando nesses três meses. Três longos meses – Você vê, hoje eu nem estou bêbado e estamos conversando. Não posso beber hoje, tenho um casamento para ser padrinho. O que, por si só já era um motivo bastante bom pra encher a cara. O quê, não sabe quem se casa hoje? Ela esteve aqui ontem. A linda, pequena e ruiva. Sim, essa mesmo. Eu sabia que você se lembraria. Sim, a que eu beijei no corredor do elevador. Não acho legal você ficar me espionando, Jones, é mal-educado. Bom, ela vai se casar hoje. E eu sou o padrinho. E a beijei ontem, quando deveria estar desejando sorte para o casamento. Sou um verdadeiro panaca, não? Não concorde comigo, Jones, você é ou não meu amigo? Bom, tanto faz agora, você tem razão, ela vai se casar. Eu a perdi, colega. Sabe, você é que tem sorte. Talvez eu viaje agora, vá para algum lugar distante, o que acha? Eu podia ficar meia hora na festa de casamento, como manda a tradição, depois seguir direto para o aeroporto. Eu ligo para o meu chefe, explico a situação, eu tenho férias atrasadas... Daí podia pensar em me mudar de verdade. Já pensou em ir morar na França, Jones? Seríamos grandes parceiros e dormiríamos com prostitutas francesas todos os dias. Ou poderíamos ir à Espanha, o que acha?

Suspirei e me virei de volta na cama, olhando pro meu apartamento e imaginando se conseguiria deixar esse lugar. A parede que Lily jogou tinta, a parede que desenhamos ou aquela outra que colamos retalhos de jornal... Os móveis extravagantes que tínhamos comprado em uma feira quando fomos à uma juntos. As fotografias fazendo caretas que estavam espalhadas pela casa, o tapete felpudo que ela me deu de aniversário... A minha casa cheirava a Lily Evans e seu perfume adocicado.

Me virei de novo na cama e me perguntei como eu poderia viver sem aquilo, viver sem o ar que eu respiro. Eu a estava perdendo não somente para um completo babaca, mas para um completo babaca que a faria sofrer em menos de cinco anos. Um completo babaca que estava levando-a para longe de mim.

Talvez, se eu saísse e fosse à praia, eu conseguiria me afogar. Pelo menos eu desmaiaria antes de morrer, o que era bem melhor do que ser torturado vendo o casamento de Lily Evans.

Ah, como eu odeio minha vida.

Eram dez e meia e eu estava vestido para a morte. Bom, não tão literalmente, mas eu tinha certeza de que era alguma coisa parecida. Só tinha saído da cama porque Marlene havia aparecido no meu apartamento e me arrancado de lá, me jogando no chuveiro de um jeito não muito delicado, considerando o fato de que eu ainda estava vestido. O que, considerando a pessoa, era uma verdadeira sorte. Sirius me caparia se eu sequer cogitasse essa possibilidade. Não que eu quisesse.

Agora eu estava com o smoking preto que Lily tinha escolhido, os sapatos italianos que ela tanto havia me pedido para comprar e os cabelos completamente bagunçados, fazendo um contraste péssimo com tudo isso. Mas ninguém me faria tentar domar essa juba, não quando eu passava as mãos por ela de cinco em cinco minutos, por nervosismo, raiva e frustração. Lily tinha escolhido uma rosa vermelha pra colocar na botoeira, pra combinar com o seu buquê. Mas eu a amassei e joguei no lixo quando me vi pela primeira vez no espelho. Lily nunca iria querer seu padrinho com aquela flor que ela tão pouco gostava e que estava tão impregnada em tudo do seu casamento por causa do noivo arrogante. Peguei um lírio pequeno em um dos jarros que eu sempre deixava na casa por causa dela e coloquei lá, fazendo muito mais jus a noiva do que a outra flor.

- O que foi agora? – Marlene parou na porta do meu apartamento, olhando o porque de eu ter parado novamente em frente ao telefone. Estava irritadíssima porque tinha passado a manhã toda na decoração da casa de campo. Devia estar medonha. Lily gostava muito mais quando as folhas secas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e você fazia barulho quando pisava nelas ao andar – James, você tem noção de que perdeu QUARENTA MINUTOS arrumando essa flor na botoeira? Vamos chegar depois da noiva desse jeito! – então deve ter reparado na minha cara não muito alegre e suspirou – Ok, desculpe, Jay. Eu sei que as coisas devem estar ruins pra você, e que não deve ser uma coisa muito fácil ter que presenciar tudo isso, eu sei. E realmente sinto muito, eu juro que tentei fazê-la ver o erro que estava cometendo. Mas agora é com ela, entende? Então, por favor, não piore as coisas com suas crises de "sou o padrinho do casamento da minha melhor amiga", ok?

- Obrigada pela compreensão, Lene – sorri artificialmente. Era o melhor que eu podia fazer hoje, e tinha treinado dias para o dia de hoje, tentando fazer com que meu sorriso parecesse menos um esgar e mais um sorriso simpático. Não tinha dado muito certo – Eu só quero ver as minhas mensagens e aí poderemos...

Porque na caixa de mensagens havia o nome, o único nome, que era capaz de fazer o meu coração acelerar.

- _Oi, Jay – _ofeguei, sentindo a sua própria respiração falhar_ – Bom, não sei onde você está, mas essa sua mensagem na secretária eletrônica é realmente idiota. Eu… Bom, eu estou no salão e tem um monte de creme verde na minha cara, e… e você realmente iria rir de mim se pudesse me ver agora… E eu realmente gostaria que pudesse. Enfim. Eu realmente, realmente gostaria de saber onde você está, ok? Por favor, me avise. Eu… Quero te ver, Jay. Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu… Me ligue, ok? E tire essa mensagem idiota. Você não se mataria, você não me deixaria aqui… sozinha. Me ligue. Por favor._

- Você não poderia ver essas mensagens outra hora? Estamos realmente atrasados! – Marlene reclamou – Olha, eu vou te esperar no carro, ok? Estou suando horrores aqui dentro.

Ouvi mais uma vez a mensagem, imaginando o porque dela se importar. Deveria me odiar nesse momento. Deveria realmente nunca mais querer me ver e eu estava até surpreso que ela não tivesse me banido da lista de convidados. Bom, talvez isso fosse bom.

Disquei o número dela. Não que precisasse, mas eu queria ter esse último prazer.

- _Alô? – _Sua voz tremeu e a minha sumiu da garganta enquanto eu tentava entender, sem sucesso, o que sua voz transmitia – _Oi, James._

- Oi, Lily – ofeguei – Er… vi sua mensagem.

- _Um pouco tarde. – _murmurou – _Acabei de sair do salão com o papai. Vou me casar._

- Ah – me forcei a dizer. O que significava "um pouco tarde"? – É. Imaginei que fosse.

- _Imaginou? O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- _Eu vi o seu vestido de noiva, Lily – e nunca havia visto uma noiva mais bonita na vida– Imaginei que fosse para ser usado em um casamento, não?

- _Muito engraçado_ – ela revirou os olhos, tenho certeza – _Porque só me ligou agora, James?_

_- _Teria feito diferença se eu tivesse ligado antes? – andei até a varanda e me apoiei na sacada, dando graças a Deus pelo meu telefone ser móvel e não dando atenção ao pontinho enraivecido que eu sabia ser Marlene.

- _Não sei. Talvez, se você tivesse vindo me ver..._

- Não quero que você pense que eu estou te forçando a nada, Lil's, porque eu não quero te forçar, de verdade. Assim como não quero fantasiar nada sobre… sobre nós dois. Você fez a sua escolha e eu não posso dizer exatamente que lutei contra isso, posso? – ri amargurado – E, se você for feliz, eu também vou estar feliz. Eu te amo o suficiente para isso, Lily.

Ela riu e ficou calada, enquanto eu refletia sobre as minhas próprias palavras e percebia com toda a clareza que elas eram sinceras. De um jeito sádico e autodestrutivo, mas eram sinceras.

O problema é que eu tinha certeza de que ela não ia ser feliz com o Diggory.

- _Estou indo para a Igreja – _ela disse mais uma vez – _Papai está meio bêbado aqui, acho que ele não aguentou a pressão. Você vai estar lá?_

- Eu sempre vou estar onde você estiver, Lily. – suspirei.

- _Obrigada._

Durante todo o caminho até a Igreja, eu pensei nas palavras de Lily. Era uma forma de afastar o pensamento do que aconteceria a seguir. Era uma forma até mesmo de não sentir. Talvez funcionasse quando eu estivesse _lá_, talvez eu conseguisse ficar ausente em pensamento, momentaneamente cego. Talvez eu devesse ter fumado maconha.

A Igreja não era realmente longe da minha casa, então chegamos mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Pensei, idiota, se o casamento não seria cancelado se o padrinho se perdesse ou nunca chegasse. Ela estava bem decorada, bonita, mas não tinha um quê de Lily ali, nada que pudesse dizer que era ela quem se casaria naquela igreja. Ela nunca quis se casar em uma Igreja...

O sonho de Lily era se casar numa praia, cercada por tendas brancas e lírios, onde as pessoas poderiam ir com trajes leves e o noivo carregaria a noiva para o primeiro banho de mar como marido e mulher... Seu sonho não era uma Igreja chique como esta, cheia de rosas vermelhas e panos vermelhos, com todas as pessoas em trajes finos e elegantes, todas loucas para chegar em casa e colocar o short surrado...

- Você está bem? – perguntou Marlene, colocando a mão no meu ombro e me olhando com compaixão, esquecida do fato de ter me arrastado para fora de casa.

- Não – respondi com sinceridade – Estou sufocando nesse lugar.

- Isso porque você ainda não viu a decoração da casa de campo – ela disse sombriamente, seu olhar se fixando em uma rosa particularmente maior do que as outras do ramo mais próximo.

Mas eu não estava realmente prestando atenção em Marlene. Porque Amos estava andando despreocupado na porta da Igreja, conversando animadamente com uma de suas madrinhas. Imaginei-me em seu lugar, eu estaria andando freneticamente de um lado ao outro do altar, torcendo as mãos e perguntando as horas.

- Vá lá para fora – disse Marlene, seguindo a direção do meu olhar – Tome um ar, ok? Eu te chamo quando… Quando ela chegar.

Assenti e sai dali, fingindo não ver os acenos animados que as tias de Lily davam para mim, ou os olhares um tanto quanto hostis que os familiares do Diggory me lançavam.

Era muito mais fácil respirar fora daquela Igreja apertada, com todas aquelas pessoas com o espírito de expectativa para ver a noiva entrar, ver seu vestido, seu buquê, sua classe... pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com ela, com sua alegria, com sua vitalidade.

- Olá, James – alguém me cumprimentou, indo pra Igreja, mas eu não respondi. Nem a ele nem aos outros que me cumprimentavam, animados.

Eu nunca tinha vivido um dia tão pouco digno de alegria como este, cujo momento mais sublime, eu sabia, seria o breve momento que eu a visse saindo do carro com seu pai, radiante de felicidade.

Não a tinha visto de imediato, estava com o olhar perdido nas daminhas rechonchudas que brincavam na porta de Igreja, quando gritos de "é o carro da noiva! A noiva chegou!" encheram meus ouvidos e eu vi a limusine preta com que Lily estava sonhando há meses.

E como se fosse em meu próprio sonho, eu vi seu pai – não parecendo nem um pouco o bêbado que Lily descrevera – descer do carro, ajeitar o paletó, dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta e pegar a mão pálida de uma mulher absurdamente linda, como a essência viva de um sonho.

Por um instante achei que fosse fraquejar, que fosse correr para ela, sacudi-la pelos ombros até que ela entendesse que eu era o amor de sua vida, não o babaca que tinha uma flor que ela detestava em sua botoeira. Pensei que meu coração nunca mais fosse bater normalmente depois de vê-la ali, absolutamente linda e encantadora, usando o toucado que eu tanto insistira para que ela usasse, parecendo uma princesa da renascença. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus quase no instante em que ela saiu do carro, a fisionomia tensa, quase triste. Sorri de lado ao vê-la, querendo bem mais do que podia poupá-la de cometer o grande erro de sua vida.

Quando me virei para entrar na Igreja, quando me preparei o máximo que pude para enfrentar as horas seguintes, ela chamou meu nome:

- James!

As daminhas estavam a postos, todas as pessoas já estavam em seus devidos lugares, murmurando alegres. A marcha nupcial viria quando a mãe de Lily, na porta da Igreja, desse o sinal. Mas ela não dera.

- Lily – respondi, quando ela chegou perto de mim, sem ser capaz de sorrir. – Olá, Charlie – cumprimentei seu pai com um aceno de cabeça, me lembrando das nossas grandes risadas em dias mais felizes.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora? – perguntou, como se esquecesse que era o dia de seu casamento e eu estava ali porque era o padrinho.

- Estava esperando você chegar – sorri de lado novamente, percebendo que era realmente o que eu estava fazendo ali. Queria vê-la uma última vez como a _minha_ Lily. – Vou entrar agora.

A olhei por mais um segundo antes de me virar, sem saber se conseguiria prosseguir. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, talvez desejar sorte. Mas não conseguia me obrigar a dizer nada.

- Espere! – ela arfou, segurando meu pulso e me fazendo virar para ela. – Não me deixe aqui sozinha – pediu, lagrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

Não entendi sua expressão, era quase como se ela estivesse em profunda dor, como se algo a machucasse intimamente. Retribui seu olhar com a mesma intensidade, os motivos da minha dor se revelavam em seus trajes de noiva e os meus de padrinho.

- Porque vocês dois não conversam um instante? – disse Charlie, me surpreendendo. Por um momento eu havia me esquecido de sua presença. – Tem uma salinha do lado do salão da Igreja. É de bom tom a noiva… se atrasar mais alguns instantes. Vou esperá-la na porta, querida.

Lily respirou fundo, num gesto muito seu quando se enchia de determinação, e me puxou pela mão até uma pequena salinha que eu não havia notado até então. Estava tenso demais para notar qualquer coisa que não fosse suas mãos delicadas trancando a porta da sala apertada.

- O que quer conversar? - perguntei tenso, torcendo as mãos. Sua beleza era tão sufocante, mais sufocante do que eu poderia aguentar. – Você tem que ir se casar, Lily. Você…

Mas ela não me deixou terminar de falar. E se eu não estivesse vivendo, não teria acreditado. Não teria imaginado isso nem em minhas melhores fantasias. Nunca teria pensado nela, vestida de noiva, se aproximando de mim lentamente, sem deixar de me olhar, passar os braços pelo meu pescoço, brincar com os cabelos eriçados da minha nunca e sentir a fragrância da minha pele lenta e vagarosamente, me fazendo esquecer de onde eu estava e porque.

- Me faça esquecer meu nome, James – sua respiração acelerada refletia em mim – Me faça esquecer onde estou, e o que vou fazer… - uma lagrima fina escorreu pelo seu queixo – Me faça ver… ver o céu.

Se antes eu estava sem reação, com os braços espalmados e os olhos arregalados de surpresa, agora não estava mais – _nem remotamente_.

Como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo – e, de certa forma, não acreditava mesmo – eu a segurei firmemente pela cintura, não como havia feito ontem, por declaração, mas por puro desejo, explorando cada parte do seu corpo sem beijá-la, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, sem deixar de realizar o último desejo que ela me pedira. Explorando seu pescoço, mordendo-lhe cada parte de seu corpo que podia alcançar com os lábios enquanto ela passava as mãos furiosamente pelo meu cabelo.

- Me beije – ela ordenou e eu a beijei.

Foi diferente de ontem – _foi maravilhoso._

Talvez tenha sido pela sensação de perigo de beijá-la praticamente ao lado do noivo. Talvez tenha sido pela leve ironia de chegar ao "pode beijar a noiva" antes mesmo da marcha nupcial. Talvez tenha sido porque ela havia me pedido por isso. Ou talvez tenha sido somente porque beijar Lily Evans era sempre bom.

Seus lábios eram brasa nos meus, como se fossem o ar que eu tanto ansiava. Minha língua explorava cada canto da sua boca, mordiscava-lhe o lábio, passava as mãos por suas costas, ensaiando movimentos como se fosse lhe abrir o vestido. A beijava com volúpia, com desejo, com paixão. Uma mão em suas costas, a outra em sua coxa enlaçada em minha cintura, como se fosse uma posição nossa, praticada durante anos… cada respiração entrecortada por um suspiro de prazer.

Encostei-a na parede com a delicadeza de um desejo bruto, ansiando por devorá-la com o corpo, por tocá-la até a alma. Ansiando por levá-la as mesmas nuvens e dias felizes que eu estava. Sua boca, seus lábios, era tudo o que eu conseguia me concentrar. Era como se tivesse caminhado durante dias a fio para chegar ali, naquele momento. Acariciava sua perna por uma brecha no vestido, como se sempre soubesse do caminho, apertava-a mais e mais contra mim, tentando, talvez, fundir o seu eu ao meu eu e fazer com que ela nunca mais pudesse me abandonar. Fazer com que ela sentisse as mesmas brasas que eu, que me queimavam e me faziam querê-la mais e mais.

Eu queria acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso por me amar, por me desejar. Mas eu não sabia, não tinha a menor ideia, do que essa completa louca planejava fazer enquanto arranhava meu pescoço de leve, enquanto eu beijava o seu próprio, sugava, não ligando a mínima para se deixaria ou não marcas ali. Se eu pudesse escrever meu nome, certamente faria isso.

Desse sonho eu não queria acordar, não queria despertar e vê-la se esvaindo dos meus braços, completamente pronta para se entregar a outro, a se tornar menos minha do que jamais havia sido. Eu queria – eu desejava ardentemente – nunca precisar de ar, nunca ter sido forçado a colar minha testa a dela ainda em um abraço apertado e ofegar. Ofegar somente, pelo que poderiam ter sido horas.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou.

- O prazer foi meu – sorri torto, sem poder deixar de apertar suas coxas e sua cintura, como se isso sinalizasse a veracidade de minhas palavras.

- Eu amo você, James – arfou ao mesmo tempo que eu – Eu não _o_ amo.

Mordi meu lábio com força, deixando-o branco.

- Então não se case – falei impetuosamente. Eu não pretendera dizer isso. – Case-se comigo.

Como em um sonho – como em mais um sonho – as imagens explodiram em minha cabeça. Loucas, fantasiosas, inimaginavelmente desejáveis. Eu e Lily fugindo desse lugar, ela em meu carro, ela me dizendo que me amava, ela subindo as escadas do meu apartamento e se tornando minha mulher no lugar que era nosso verdadeiro lar…

Sacudi a cabeça.

A mulher da minha vida estava dizendo que me amava, e eu entendia seu tom. Sua urgência era quase tão necessitada quanto a minha própria. A mulher da minha vida finalmente havia feito o que eu desejara tantas vezes em sonhos e fantasias. Mas vestida de noiva, na sala ao lado da Igreja onde se casaria com outro homem.

Ainda assim, eu não podia evitar sentir meu coração acelerar e se retorcer ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Está me pedindo em casamento? – ela sorriu imitando meu próprio sorriso – No dia do meu casamento com Amos Diggory meu padrinho me pede em casamento?

- Só após a insana da noiva agarrar o padrinho – pisquei, tentando quebrar a tensão – Lembre-se disso.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, James – murmurou fraquinho, sua lagrima fina descendo era como a minha própria dor – Eu estou vestida de noiva! É… tarde para… Para amá-lo.

Fechei meus olhos, a dor, a tão familiar dor de perdê-la, se apossou novamente de mim. Mas, dessa vez, ela era pior, mais cruel. Pois eu a estava perdendo quando ela já era minha. Quando ela sempre foi minha.

- Seja feliz, querida – era tudo o que eu podia dizer. As pessoas geralmente choravam quando os casamentos estavam acontecendo, não antes disso. – Eu vou amá-la para sempre.

Me afastei de Lily, virei de costas e sai, deixando-a exatamente onde estava.

- Eu também – fechei a porta no instante de sua resposta. – Eu vou amá-lo por toda a eternidade.

As pessoas estavam morrendo de calor! Não era de bom tom deixá-los ali, esperando a noiva que nunca chegava! As mulheres das primeiras filas fofocavam alegremente, olhando para tudo, procurando, ávidas, um motivo para críticas. Desde o decote da madrinha até o cabelo extremamente despenteado do padrinho.

E que padrinho! As adolescentes da última fila, todas elas primas distantes do noivo, tinham ficado extasiadas quando viram o jovem bonitão entrar de cabeça baixa e se postar ao lado da madrinha, que se virara automaticamente para ele.

Mas ele não estava com uma cara nada boa; era como se tivesse levado um murro no estomago ou não comesse há dias. E estava todo amarrotado! As velhinhas acharam que ele não era um bom tipo. Como ia para um casamento daquele jeito? A mãe da noiva agora voltava com uma bolsinha de maquiagem. Talvez tenha ido dar um último retoque na noiva. Talvez o salão que elas pagaram fosse barato demais, pensou a mãe do noivo, olhando para o filho, absolutamente lindo e digno, não movendo um músculo, fixando os olhos no teto como um lorde. Como um entediado, pensava a tia-avó da noiva.

A marcha nupcial se fez presente e todos se aquietaram. O padrinho dava a impressão de querer fugir dali. Talvez ele morresse. As primas pareciam contentes com um ataque, todas elas jurariam perante a uma corte que sabiam primeiros socorros melhor do que ninguém! As daminhas vinham na frente, espalhando pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo caminho. A noiva estava magnífica. Era mais como uma estátua de pedra, pensou a mãe do noivo, sem compostura alguma para casar com seu precioso filho. Seus cabelos eram vulgarmente rubros, pensava ela, desejava que os netos não puxassem suas feições grosseiras. Tinha uma expressão quase de dor no rosto, muito semelhante a do padrinho, e era nele que ela fixava o olhar, e não ao homem elegantemente penteado que a olhava com vivo interesse.

O pai da noiva a segurava pela cintura como se ela fosse desmaiar. Fixava o padrinho também, como se quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa. O padre olhava consternado para a mocinha. Tinha marcas estranhas no pescoço; ele teve vontade de se benzer.

Um pouco mais relutante do que o normal, o pai da noiva passou seu braço para o futuro genro. Não sem antes beijar a filha longamente na testa e murmurar alguma coisa que fizera com que as fofoqueiras lastimassem estar sentadas tão longe.

- Não se sinta obrigada a fazer nada – a mãe da noiva revirou os olhos, talvez fosse à única que ouvira as palavras do marido – Fuja e serei o pai mais orgulhoso do mundo.

A noiva sorriu abertamente para ele, sussurrou um agradecimento e aceitou a mão do noivo. Ele lhe piscou. Ela não retribuiu.

O padre começou seu longo monólogo que envolvia as palavras "amor" "confiança" "conhecimento" "companheirismo" e "fidelidade'. A noiva não parecia nem remotamente interessada. Olhava para o chão, e as lagrimas que escorriam de seus olhos pareciam lagrimas de tristeza – lágrimas semelhantes as que o padrinho derramava sem decoro algum. As primas estavam ansiosas para pegar o buque da noiva e pedi-lo em casamento.

Rápido, rápido demais, o padre dizia.

- Amos Diggory – a noiva o olhou sobressaltada, como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta de onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Sorriu, pela primeira vez, encantada. E pareceu realmente uma noiva. Limpou as lagrimas da face, pareceu dez vezes mais bonita, mais viva. Uma expressão decidida em seu rosto, uma aura de _amor _– não havia outra palavra – irradiava dela. O padrinho parecia capaz de soltar um urro de dor e bater os pulsos no chão da igreja. A madrinha lhe dizia palavras de conforto, ao que parecia às mulheres loucas da família – Aceita Lily Elizabeth Evans como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias de sua vida?

- Aceito – disse o noivo. Dando um sorriso e apertando de leve a mão da noiva, sem realmente notar que ela não retribuíra o gesto.

- Lily Elizabeth Evans – o padre olhou para a noiva, feliz em constatar que ela agora parecia uma mulher prestes a se casar. Queria que alguém desse um sossega leão no padrinho - Aceita Amos Diggory como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias de sua vida?

Um silêncio de expectativa se abateu por sobre a igreja, todos prevendo o momento do "pode beijar a noiva". O padrinho parecia prestes a desmaiar. Chorava lagrimas silenciosas, em uma tristeza sua e somente sua, os olhos fixos na mulher que agora dava um sorrisinho torto e encarava o padre com o que beirava desafio.

Reunindo o que restava da sua dignidade, o padrinho limpou as lagrimas que insistiam em cair e bagunçou os cabelos, como se isso o controlasse. Olhou fixamente para a noiva e viu que esta retribuía o seu olhar enquanto deveria estar se tornando mulher de outro. O breve momento de espera tornava a resposta ainda mais excitante. O padrinho parecia ainda mais bonito depois de derrubar suas lagrimas vãs.

A noiva se levantou.

- Não – respondeu, fazendo com que um grande "oooooooooh" fosse pronunciado pelos convidados que ela desprezava.

Sorriu como se visse a vida pela primeira vez e, não olhando nem uma vez para o noivo atônito que ainda estava ajoelhado, ela pegou o padrinho estarrecido pela mão e saiu correndo da igreja, segurando o vestido que esvoaçava em uma das mãos e o padrinho estarrecido com a outra.

O noivo olhava sua ex-futura esposa fugindo com uma fúria homicida. A madrinha sorria abertamente. O pai da noiva lhe fazia coro. A mãe da noiva batia palmas. A igreja prorrompia em sussurros frenéticos, todos ainda tentando ver a noiva que fugia com o padrinho para cada vez mais longe...

Se aquela era realmente a hora de beijar a noiva, James não sabia. E nem remotamente se importava. Pegou Lily pelos braços e a carregou pela escadaria da igreja, o pensamento fixo somente na loucura que tinham acabado de fazer. As lágrimas derramadas pareciam terem sido em outra vida.

- Eu te amo – James gritou, se sentindo o mais feliz dos homens, girando-a em seus braços e a beijando antes que ela pudesse responder.

Mas ela não queria, não precisava; estava em casa, e nada a tiraria disso.

**FIM**


End file.
